All the King's horses
by XxJohanxJudaixX
Summary: After returning from the Dark World, Yubel's spirit begins to reside in Jesse Andersen's body, hoping to protect Jaden Yuki better. But something is amiss, and it will take all of Jesse's courage just to find out what.
1. Ominous night

Hello and welcome to my fanfiction. I'm débuting on this site, so please regard me kindly.

Story title: All the King's horses

Chapter title: Ominous night

Age rating: T

Main character(s): Jaden Yuki & Jesse Andersen

**WARNING**

Contains shounen-ai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Flaming will not be accepted and I will set my armed hamsters on you. uu

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX©. All characters belong to Tazuki Takahashi and all copyright to TVTokyo©. The one thing I do however own, is the plot. This story is entirely fictional; any relation to events or persons being either dead or living is entirely coincidental.

**All the King's horses**

Ominous night

It was a cold night, unnaturally cold for spring. But Jaden Yuki didn't feel it. He was lying on his side, watching his best friend Jesse Andersen sleep. The teal-haired boy's chest rose and fell, his face a mask of peace and happiness. An unruly lock of hair fell into his face, and Jaden smiled, gently brushing it off his face. Jesse's face twisted and he stirred in his sleep.

"Jess? You okay?"

"…uhhh, yeah, just a bad dream" The teal-haired boy raised himself on one elbow.

"You...You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, it's fine Jay" Jesse smiled

Jaden looked at him, eyes full of concern "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine Jay" he answered grinning at the brunette "C'mon, didn't Syrus say it was fried shrimp tonight?

Jaden's mouth dropped. "No way."

Jesse chuckled "Yeah way!"

"WAIT FOR ME FRIED SHRIMP!!" Jaden yelled ecstatically and zoomed past, the wind of his passage ruffling Jesse's hair. The bluenette sighed, and followed the brunette back to the Slifer dorm.

_You know….there's something not quite right about him. Came a voice from inside his head_

Jesse rolled his eyes, what are you talking about Yubel? He looks the same as always – hyper, and…always happy."

_So why aren't you?_

"I don't know…maybe I'm just sick." His hair flopped into his eyes and he sighed. "Or perhaps I'm just being paranoid, I don't know." He smiled slightly, "I'm sure it's nothing, I wouldn't worry."

He turned his attention back to the brown-haired boy, jumping up and down and motioning for him to follow. Jesse stuck his hands into his pockets and started down the stairs towards Jaden.

Behind him, Yubel gazed on in concern,

_Something's not quite right, there's an ominous feeling hovering about him, it's almost as if he's breaking into pieces. But somehow, this doesn't feel as if I should tell Jaden about it, unless it becomes a bigger problem. I may just have to warn him that deep down, something is beginning to emerge. There's a storm coming, and we'd all better be ready when she does… (1)_

Yeah, length is something that I really need to work on, anyway, hoped you liked it….crosses fingers. You're gonna have to wait a little longer before you get any lemon. I'm not altogether sure if there will be, just be prepared if there is.

(1) Yeah, I couldn't resist a little Harry Potter crossover. Hagrid says this in the order of the phoenix, and I thought it was quite a cool line.


	2. Icy Tears

Thank-you for reviewing

Thank-you for reviewing!

MOST of you were very kind, and gave some very useful tips. A quick word to my flamer- Thank-you for your opinion, but in this case it will be ignored. Rising to bait is not something I tend to do often and I refuse to stoop to your level. If you are prepared to give this story another chance, then by all means do so and continue reading. Please be aware, that any future flaming will be ignored, and do not be surprised if my friends decide to take matters into their own hands. That is all.

Anyway, onto the story. Some of you have asked for a shipping list, so I obliged.

Story title: All the King's horses

Chapter title: Icy Tears

Age rating: T

Main character(s): Jaden Yuki & Jesse Andersen

Main shipping(s)- Spiritshipping, and whatever YubelxHaou is…I forget

**WARNING**

Contains shounen-ai. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Flaming will not be accepted and I will set my armed hamsters on you.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX©. All characters belong to Tazuki Takahashi and all copyright to TVTokyo©. The one thing I do however own, is the plot. This story is entirely fictional; any relation to events or persons being either dead or living is entirely coincidental.

Icy Tears

Jesse lay on his bed, trying to clear the day's mismatched events from his sleep-deprived brain. After returning to the Slifer dorm, the evening had more-or-less passed without event. Until it, inevitably turned, to the discussion of the Dark World. At first, they'd been careful, skirting around any events that contained even a subtle hint of Haou. But as the night wore on, Chazz, had accidentally let something slip whilst discussing Bastion, who had so far, failed to return.

"_As far as we know, Bastion has been…well…sent away, hasn't he?"_

"_No, I don't think so." Replied Alexis, choosing her words carefully. _

"_But if he hadn't, don't you think he would have returned by now? Y'know, that place isn't the…friendliest of dimensions."_

"_W-well," started Alexis but Chazz cut her off._

"_I mean, that place must be crawling with Haou's—"he stopped abrubtly, glancing at Jaden._

_The brunette's face was covered by his hair, the chocolate bangs covering his eyes. What they didn't disguise, were the jerky sobs, shaken loose from Jaden's chest._

_Alexis glared venom at Chazz, who shrank away._

_Jesse approached the stricken boy. "Jay?" he asked tentatively. He got no further. Without warning, Jaden ran from the room. Jesse caught a glimpse of a face riddled with pain and sorrow. Then he was gone, running off into the night._

_Jesse was about to follow the brunette, but a scream of fury halted him in his tracks. Alexis had grabbed the front of Chazz's trench coat and shaking him furiously. _

"_What in the hell did you go and bring that up for?!" she screamed_

"_I-I didn't m-mean i-it!" stuttered the black-haired boy._

"_Oh?" she stopped shaking him and he fell to the floor. "You didn't mean it?" her voice was laced with venom._

"_N-no, honestly I didn't!"_

"_And you think that makes it okay do you? DO YOU?!"_

_Chazz whimpered._

"_Do you..." she started, but falted. Tears pooled in her eyes "D-do you have any i-idea how much that…that hurt him? Do you have any idea of what he must have felt? When we abandoned him, when the last words we said to him shattered his heart?"_

_The room was silent._

"_Kami-sama only knows how long it's going to take to heal that. And for you, to bring that up, just when he thought we'd finally forgiven him…and you think 'sorry' is going to make it all better?!"_

"_Lex..." Atticus put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, tears cascading down her face. _

"_Why did we do it, Nii-san? Why did we leave him? Why…why weren't we there for him. We're his friends…"_

After that, nothing more had been said. They all returned to their dorms, whilst Jesse went out alone, to try to find Jaden. After a good hour's worth of searching, he had given up. With no moon, the night was incredibly dark, he'd fallen over countless times, receiving numerous bruises to his shins.

So here he was, scrolling through the events of the evening in his mind and wondering what to do. He frowned. _This is getting me no where, _he thought angrily to himself. He stood and walked to the door, closing it and turning the lock. Then, shrugging of his jacket. He walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he heard a noise, like the sound of the door clicking softly shut. Puzzled he stuck his head 'round the bathroom door. Nothing. The room was completely empty. He shrugged, and finished drying his hair, shaking small droplets of water out of the teal-coloured strands.

It took him less than five minutes to drop off, the day's events finally taking its toll. Yubel watched from the corner of the room.

_Something's in here…a presence of some sort, but as long as it doesn't threaten the boy, I may as well leave it be_.

Unbeknownst to them, the presence in the room chuckled slightly.

_Well then, let us see, shall we_? _Will you believe what I have been trying to tell you for centuries now, my precious Yubel_? It cackled quietly to itself.

Sorry for not updating, I've started a new school year, it's been pretty hectic. Expect at least two more chapters up this weekend!


	3. The Mad King's vengance

Okay, to start, I've had some really nasty comments

Okay, to start, I've had some really nasty comments. Yes I am aware it's a completely shitty idea, but it's just for fun, don't get so worked up about it. Also, I have NEVER in my entire LIFE written a fanfic before, so PLEASE try to be a little considerate. It is quite hard to read comments that are a little nasty, even if it wasn't meant to be.

Looking back, I may have handled comments I didn't like quite immaturely, so please accept my apologies. Both to Qu-Ko and to Fanfiction's Lawbreaker who are correct in saying that it completely breaks all laws of common sense. I will delay this series anyway as I have to focus on my coursework, but I will try to write something a little more to your liking.

Story title: All the King's horses

Chapter title: The Mad King's vengance

Age rating: T

Main character(s): Jaden Yuki & Jesse Andersen

Main shipping(s)- Spiritshipping, and whatever YubelxHaou is…I forget

**WARNING**

Contains shounen-ai. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX©. All characters belong to Tazuki Takahashi and all copyright to TVTokyo©. The one thing I do however own, is the plot. This story is entirely fictional; any relation to events or persons being either dead or living is entirely coincidental

It was late morning when Johan was finally awakened from his dreams. The sun was high in the sky, reflecting shattered fragments of light off dewdrops in the grass. But, strangely, for its geographical location, and the time of year, it was ridiculously cold. Shivering, Johan stepped out of bed, attempting to smooth out the creases in his uniform. The same uniform he had unintentionally fallen asleep in last night. He stretched, feeling his muscles protest after spending a cramped night in a bed far too small for him.

Then it struck him. _Judai_. The previous night's events flooded back and he sat down, heavily, on the floor. To be honest with himself, it was Manjoume who had caused last night's events, but then… neither he nor anybody else had bothered to stop talking about that sensitive issue. They hadn't meant any harm about it but, they shouldn't have put their closest friend's mental wellbeing in front of their own curiosity. He sighed, struggling to his feet, his cramped body aching. He was almost sure that Judai was alright, after all, he did have Haou with him, and Yubel would warn him if anything arose.The brunette was quite capable of looking after himself, despite his small build and childish features. Keeping that thought in mind, Johan slowly made his way downstairs.

In a way, Judai was glad no one had followed him out into the night. He'd needed some time to think. Now it was morning, and all thoughts that needed thinking had been though, and all tears that needed to be shed had done so. Now he lay on the cliff top, his Slifer red jacket soaked in the morning dew.

_I have to stop being so sensitive about the Dark World, after all, if I were in their places, I'd want to know all the 'what's' and 'why's' and 'how's' too._

He got to his feet, slowly, his head spinning from lack of sleep.

_Maybe I'll just sleep today, I'm sure it'll be alright_.

Shakily, he started in the direction of the Slifer dorm. Unbeknownst to the brunette, a shadow watched him from the trees.

"So he lives, he breathes, but not for much longer!!" the shadow laughed raspily, then shuffled away, the only sound he made was a clinking of chains.

It seemed like an age before Judai made it back to the Slifer dorms. His shoes made no noise as he slowly trudged up the stairs, before opening his bedroom door and literally collapsing onto the bed. He was asleep within minutes.

The shadow observed the boy from the corner of the room.

"He still possesses that fiery heart, and the darkest of dark minds, he is…suitable…" The intruder held a clawed hand to his mouth and blew softly.

"Fly my pretty, fly to his mind, and take him. This time, leave no trace"

Brron, mad king of dark world watched with a sickening grin as the small red, undulating form reached the prone form on the bed He cackled as the red light vanished into the boy's chest. With that, he turned and left the room.

"All hail the king!!" he cackled, before disappearing into a thick, writhing fog.

Like OMG it's Brron, he made me laugh he was so funny.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, I know everyone hates these, but I think in this case it's necessary.

One of my friends has recently suffered a tragedy in her family. It has affected me pretty badly, so for this reason I will not be updating my stories for at least 2 months, possibly more.

I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to reading the new chapters, but at this point I just can't face writing. I'm sorry.

Yours,

XxJohanXJudaixX


End file.
